The purpose of this contract is for a Contractor to provide support services to DCEG for their studies of Infection, Immunity and Cancer. This support shall include overall project management, integration and coordination of all contract activities, including the management and coordination of activities carried out in collaboration with other NCI contractors and grantees and the management of functions and activities carried out by subcontractors. The Contractor shall function in a supportive role carrying out specific tasks and shall not engage in independent research.